Wide Knowledge Of The Late Madness
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Rin Kagamine is sent to an asylum, but strange things seem to be happening.(Fusion of EVERY VOCALOID SONG I CAN THINK OF. No, seriously. All of them.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This plot bunny ambushed me. No, really, it did.**

**And like I said, this is a fusion of every Vocaloid series. Ever.**

**EVER.**

**You may think you have a vague idea of what that entails.**

**YOU DON'T.**

**Saa, shall we begin the story?**

Rin stared at the wall.

They were coming to take her away today, of course.

She almost stifled a laugh, remembering that song. _They're coming to take me away, haha, they're coming to take me away, heehee..._

Stupid. No one would ever actually be that excited by going where she was going.

She got out of bed. She had better get dressed, at the very least, even if people _were_ going to make her wear a hospital gown.

Her eyes were drawn to a picture on the wall of her room. It was her, face twisted in anger as she stamped her foot. Behind her was a boy who looked eerily similar to her, grabbing her shoulder in a vain attempt to calm her down.

Rin's fists tightened. She couldn't cry now. She'd stopped crying a while ago.

She'd be taken away soon.

She grabbed the photograph, tucking it in her shirt.

The corridor was almost overwhelmingly white. Just like the ones at the hospital, it hurt Rin's eyes to look at directly.

The nurse-'Lola', she'd said her name was-looked back at Rin. "_Are you all right?_" she asked*.

'I'm so depressed I have to go to an -asylum-. Of course I'm all right!' "_Of course, ma'am._" Rin responded .

"_You don't have to speak English back to me, you know. It's a little awkward, and I speak Japanese fine-_"

"_No, it's fine._" 'This woman is an idiot. How did she even get a nursing license?'

The woman opened a door. "_This is the living area..._" She closed it and moved on.

As they walked on, they passed a long series of doors. "_Those are where the other children-_"

"_I don't know about them, but I am -fourteen-. Please talk about me like I am that age._"

Lola frowned. "_It's where they sleep, anyway..._"

Rin continued to glare at her. "_Well, where are we going, anyway?_"

Lola smiled. "_You're going to meet the lead doctor of this hospital."_ Her strides lengthened, forcing Rin to run to keep up.

"_Where are we going?!_"

"_Didn't I just tell you that, Rin?_" Lola opened the door they now stood in front of. "_We're going to take you to meet the lead doctor._"

"_Come in!_" The voice was haughty and imperious.

A black-haired woman with very pale skin sat behind the desk, a white ruffled band holding her wavy hair back. Her mouth was outlined with dark red lipstick. As Rin looked at her, she felt a sense of rivalry.

"_Hello, Miss Kagamine. I'm the director of this institute. My name's Prima._"

Rin nodded and bowed. "_Er, why is everyone here-_"

"_This is just a branch of our main organization. I'm not an English speaker either. La mia lingua madre è l'italiano_.**"

Rin crossed her arms. "_Si fa a fare gli altri pazienti parlano in altre lingue?_***"

Prima smiled. "_Only those who know how. I try to speak Japanese with the others. You're quite skilled with languages, by the way._"

Rin held her head higher. "_Thank you._"

"_So, Miss Kagamine. Why do you think you are here?_"

"_The people in the hospital and my parents explained quite enough to me._"

"_Really?_" Prima smiled and leaned forwards. "_What did they explain?_"

Rin crossed her arms. "_I see no reason to tell you that._"

"_Well, isn't that exactly what you are supposed to do here? Tell me things?_"

"_I don't want to._"

"_Please, Miss Kagamine. Don't be so obstinate._"

"_...I'm not being whatever you said. It's just...personal." _

"_Ah, but nothing is personal from me, is it? That's what you're here for; to tell me everything._"

Rin nodded. "_Apparently I have serious depression. That's what they said, anyway._"

Her hand went to the photograph that had fallen into the waistband of her skirt.

"_Really. Why did they say that?_"

Rin tensed up, her hand crinkling on the photograph.

"_Never mind._" Prima laughed. "_I shouldn't even be pressing you like this, after all. Nothing is really definite until the psychological exam, where we'll be deciding on a treatment for you._"

Rin stared at the woman. "_That was...a rather long indefinite diagnosis._"

Prima smiled. "_I get...carried away sometimes. But I'm quite glad we're off to a good start._"

A knock sounded on the door.

"Ah, Kaito-kun. Please come in!"

The door opened, and a blue-haired teenager a few years older than Rin walked in. "Yes? You called for me?"

Her fingers clenched on the photograph again, crumpling it to the point it hurt her hand.

'So similar...' She felt a familiar trembling. 'No...dammit...I can't cry. I can't cry.' She swallowed, blinking.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine."

"Good!" He smiled brightly.

'His smile is just like his, too...' Rin shook her head. 'Can't think about that, either. I can't. I can't. Not in front of people...no.'

Kaito smiled, taking Rin's hand. "Okay! So, you want to-"

"I'd like to go to my room."

"Oh...I wanted to take you to meet the others...but that's okay! If you want to keep to yourself, that's just fine with me!" He walked down the hall, the powder-blue scarf around his neck trailing behind him. "Okay, so you'll be sharing a room with Neru! She's pretty nice, so you shouldn't have many problems with that..."

Rin tuned out as Kaito went on and on, but then she noticed something.

_Him._

Or at least, his hair.

"And, anyway...Rin?" Kaito's eyes widened as he looked behind him. "Rin!"

She knew she'd seen _him_, he'd gone that way, she knew it...

Rin turned around the corner _he'd_ been in.

The corridor was empty.

"Rin!"

She turned. Kaito was standing there. "What were you _doing?!_"

"Um..."

"This corridor. Is off-limits." Kaito grabbed her forearm.

"Let-"

He dragged her back into the main corridor that they had been in previously and released her arm. "Off-limits, do you hear me?! You shouldn't go in there. Ever."

"Why?"

Kaito walked on, not answering her question. "Here. This is the room you're supposed to be in."

The door had 002-B engraved on it.

"002...B? Where's A?"

Kaito shrugged. "There isn't an 002-A, as far as I know."

Rin frowned, but opened the door.

The room was empty, if large, with two single beds on either side of it. The left half of the room seemed to have been lived in, as it had a yellow-checked blanket on the bed, and posters of Lily decorated the walls. Rin wrinkled her nose-she hated the idol's voice-, but she continued to look around.

The other side of the room was completely empty.

"Why isn't there another bed, and why are you assigning me to a two-person room?"

"Her previous roommate left. Teto, I think her name was...something like that."

Rin nodded. "...could you leave?"

Kaito smiled. "Of course."

Rin stood there, letting everything collapse on her.

She pulled out the crumpled photograph.

"I'm sorry..."

A tear hit the shiny paper, landing right in the middle of her own face, darkening the anger.

"So sorry..."

Rin's body shook with her sobs as she clutched the photograph.

* A note on languages-Rin and several other characters speak many languages, so those will be marked in Italic. Japanese and English will be written the same way, so the way to distinguish is italics. Thoughts will be in single quotes.

**My native language is Italian.

**Do you make the other patients speak in other languages too?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, everyone!**

Rin heard the door swing open, and quickly put the photo away. She kept her head bent down, unwilling to let whoever was at the door see her tears.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Of course." Rin didn't look around, but she assumed it was Neru.

"It's just..."

"I'm fine."

There was a long pause. "Well, the others told me to tell you that it's dinner."

There were footsteps, and she heard the door close.

Rin wiped off her face with her arm and stood up. She opened the door, walking outside.

She had to get some food, after all.

Rin stepped into the cafeteria.

A teal blur assaulted her. "So you're Rin-chan, right? I'm Hatsune Miku! It's very nice to meet you! I hope we'll be best friends!"

"Hello." Rin said.

"Hi! So, what are you in here for? Oh, you don't want to talk about it? That's OK! I'm-"

"Miku, calm down."

Miku smiled at her white-haired friend. "But Haaaku! You don't want to meet the new girl?"

"W-Well, sort of...I just don't want you to, uh... accidentally k-kill her..."

"Kill her? I'd never do anything like that! I just want to greet her!"

Haku looked down at her plate. "O-Okay...I'm s-s-sorry..."

Miku smiled at Rin. "So, should I help you get some food? Haku came with me to take you back to the others, but I don't want to do that! Let's get you some food! You look a little thin, anyway..."

"Uh..."

Before Rin could say or do anything, Miku had dragged her to the place where the food was being served.

"Hatsune-san, you know you're not allowed to-"

"Aww, come on, Sonika! For me?"

"...Wasn't the food supposed to be for me?" Rin asked quietly.

Miku looked like she wanted to smack herself in the face. "Oh, sorry, Rin-chan! Sonika-san, you can just give Rin her food!"

The green-haired woman sighed and scooped some food onto the blonde's plate. Rin picked up her tray, quickly thanking Sonika, and walked over to follow the pigtailed girl.

Miku beamed at Rin. "Okay, everyone! This is Rin!"

Everyone stared at the blonde, who wanted nothing more than to run away.

"Introduce yourselves, guys!"

A black-haired girl even smaller than Rin stood up first. "Okay...I'm Kagene Rui. I-It's nice to meet you..."

A boy with hair the same color as Rui and honey-colored eyes draped his arm around Rui's shoulder. "I'm Kagene Rei. Her brother."

Rin bit her lip as she looked at him, fighting tears.

A girl, the second-oldest of the group, flipped her long pink hair over one shoulder. "I'm Megurine Luka."

A violet-haired boy whose hair was in a long ponytail smiled at Rin. "I'm Kamui Gakupo."

A girl with green hair who had been staring into space changed her stare to Rin. "...Nakajima Gumi..."

A girl with long cherry-red hair grinned at Rin. "Miki! Just Miki!"

The youngest member of the group looked at her shoes. "...I'm Kaai Yuki..."

"You've already met me and Haku, and probably Neru and Kaito-" Kaito and a girl with a long blonde ponytail nodded. "-so there's no point in introducing them-"

"Hey, what about us?!"

Miku turned to the girl whose wavy platinum blond hair cascaded down her back. "Oh, you too, SeeU! And..."

"I'll introduce myself. I'm Sakine Meiko." The girl with the short brown hair glared at the rest of the group.

Miku's enthusiasm was undampened by Meiko's coldness. "Okay, Meiko-chan!"

"Hmph."

Luka grabbed Gakupo, drawing him closer to her. "So, Rin-san, do you have a boyfriend where you come from?"

Rin, who had been eating, put her spork(seriously, did they think they would hurt each other with forks?) down. "I..."

"You did, right?" Luka smirked at her.

"I..." Rin stood up, and quickly ran out of the cafeteria and into her room. She sank to her knees, fighting back tears.

"Rin! Come back here now!" The door swung open.

Neru stood there, her long ponytail flowing behind her. "Are you crazy?! Come back!"

"I-" Before Rin could say anything else, Neru had grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the cafeteria.

Miku sighed. "Rin, why'd you do that? You could have gotten really hurt!"

Neru frowned. "I know...you're lucky I found you before anyone else. Bad things could have happened if I didn't..."

'Like what?' Rin desperately wanted to ask, but she decided not to. Even if Neru was crazy, she seemed pretty sensible.

Miki giggled, staring off into space.

Miki, on the other hand...Rin just had a bad feeling about her. She knew everyone here was crazy, at least in theory, but the redhead just felt _off_.

As Miku, Haku, SeeU, Neru and Kaito talked among themselves, Rin studied the others.

Yuki simply stared at her plate, while Miki and Gumi stared off into space. Luka and Gakupo seemed too busy making out to even notice their food. Meiko quickly ate her food, seeming to shrink away from the others. Rui and Rei talked quietly to each other.

After they finished, the green-haired nurse(Sonika, Miku had called her) cleared their plates away.

"…what now?" Rin asked. "Do we just-"

"You have to get drugged up first." Neru said.

"What?"

The ponytailed girl sighed. "Just...follow me, okay?"

Rin's roommate walked forwards, to a nurse's station. A woman with shoulder-length silver hair sat there. As the line progressed, each patient got a small white cup, which they quickly tossed back. They then drank a cup of water.

After Neru had swallowed her pills, Rin stepped forwards.

"Here are yours." the woman said in a flat voice.

"Excuse me, but I have not yet been diagnosed." Rin mustered all the haughtiness she could gather. "I have no reason to take these."

"Kagamine Rin?"

"Yes."

The woman's tone did not waver. "These are sleeping pills. It is often difficult for patients to get to sleep on their first day here."

Rin frowned.

"Please do not argue. That would cause things to get far more complicated than necessary."

In another time, Rin would have stayed and argued with the woman.

Now, Rin just downed the pills and water like a good sheep and went back to her room.

The pills certainly did have an effect...Rin barely had time to pull on her nightclothes before she was fast asleep.

_Rin watched as_ he _sat next to her._ He _opened and closed his mouth again and again, as if _he _was trying to talk to her._

_Both of them wore pristine white hospital gowns. Hers had 002-B written on it, though she couldn't see what was written on his. _

_On the walls was written, in blood, 'iNSaNiTY'. Miki, holding a paintbrush dripping with red, turned to her and grinned._

_Suddenly,_ he _wasn't there._

_Rin grabbed for where_ he _had been, and was suddenly standing outside a crimson door._

_A small window sat in the very top of the door. Rin peeped in._

He _was lying on a table, staring at the ceiling. _

_Someone who she couldn't see stood there, holding a chainsaw. It revved up, and she heard_ him _scream._

_Again._

_Rin screamed, pounding on the door, trying to claw through it, tears pouring down her face._

_Another scream, and Rin screamed too._

_She saw _his_ head fall off his body, and she sank to the ground._

_The window descended, so she could see what just had happened to the head._

_It's hair darkened, while it's eyes lightened. The head rose off the ground, now identical to Kagene Rei._

_And it began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh._

_As it laughed, Rin screamed_ his _name, trying to reach _him_ in the laughing head._

Rin woke up, _his_ name still on her lips.

"Len..."

**AN: For the unclear, the italic was a dream sequence. You know, because that sort of thing happens _all the time _in real life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: PEOPLE. Y U NO REVIEW?**

**Seriously, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.**

Neru was still asleep, and Rin was the only one awake in the darkened room.

Suddenly, the blonde sat up in bed, her long hair falling about her shoulders.

Rin gasped. What was going on? Neru didn't seem like a sleepwalker...

The covers fell to the ground as Neru stood up and walked to the door. Her roomate's amber eyes were still closed.

The door swung open and Neru walked outside.

Nervously, Rin opened the door and walked out.

The hall was long, stretching on and on for what seemed like forever. It hadn't seemed this long when the hospital was still lit...

Neru walked on, barefoot and in a white nightgown. Rin followed her.

Neru finally walked to a door, which swung open like the one in their dorm room.

Rin was about to go in. She crept towards the-

"This ward is off-limits."

Rin jumped, stifling a scream.

The blond-haired man glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"A-Ah...I wanted to find the b-bathroom, so..."

He sighed. "Well, it's off-limits. I'll show you to the bathrooms. Follow me."

As he walked off, Rin followed him, but cast a glance back at the off-limits door.

*line break*

That morning, they all reported back to the cafeteria. The dynamics were much the same as dinner, with Luka being even more clingy to Gakupo than previously.

Rin sighed. Luka's behavior obviously knew no mornings, and nor did Miku's perkiness...

However, Neru, unlike at dinner, seemed completely taciturn, only picking at her food. And Gumi talked with the others, almost in her place.

Miku looked slightly worried, but didn't speak to her.

"...but _Matryoshka_ was way better, Gumi!" Miku said. "Right, Rin?"

"Huh?"

Miku sighed. "Hachi's movies. Gumi says _Panda Hero_ was his best work. I say _Matryoshka_."

"Who's Hachi?" Rin asked.

Gumi stared at her in shock and horror. "Only /the/ best art film director in _ever_!"

Luka sighed. "No one has _any_ clue what his movies are about, right, Gaku-kun?"

Gakupo sighed. "I don't know, I liked _Matryoshka_. It was certainly...enlightening."

"Pervert." Rei stated.

"Am I the only one here who has no idea what you all are talking about?!" Rin asked.

"W-Well..." Haku pushed the food on her plate around. "I can't really explain it...it's very complicated..."

"That's one way of putting it." Rei muttered.

Miki giggled.

As the plates were cleared away, Yuki frowned. "It's time for classes..."

"Classes?" Rin asked.

Meiko sighed. "You still have to go to classes."

"She spoke!" Kaito said dramatically.

"Shut it, Bakaito."

"Two words from Meiko in a day?!" SeeU gasped. "Oh...uh, sorry, Meiko-san.."

"Hmph."

As the group set off for their class, Rin couldn't shake the sense of worry as she looked at Neru.

*line break*

Classes passed without much incident, and it was time for lunch.

As they ate, Rin finally asked a question she had been wondering about.

"Why isn't anyone else in here?"

Rei shrugged. "It's a private facility. Extremely private. Prima-sensei runs everything, and she only lets a few kids in. We're all plenty screwed-up, anyway..."

"R-Rei!" Rui said.

Yuki timidly patted Miku's arm. "M-Miku-nee? Wh-What's next...today?"

Miku smiled. "Today we're all pretty lucky! We have art therapy!"

Rin frowned. "Art?"

"Just follow the rest of us, and we'll show you! Okay?" Miku beamed at Rin.

Nervously, Rin nodded.

*line break*

Art therapy was just as strange as Rin had predicted. The woman in charge of it, Ann Sweets, had a disturbing permanent smile and a heavy necklace.

She had told them to express their lives in their painting.

Rin had observed, which seemed to be the best method here.

Meiko's painting was a canvas filled completely with black, in quick strokes. Pasted to it were a bunch of ink sketches of ...food, though it was difficult to identify it as such.

Rui's seemed to be a German forest, painted entirely in white on a black canvas, while Rei's was the silhouettes of two children holding hands, painted in black on a white canvas.

Miku's was, well, very _Miku_. It appeared to be a city street, only everyone had a wide grin. Up to and including the buildings.

Miki's...Rin turned to look at it, and dropped her paintbrush. A trail of canary yellow went down the pure white canvas.

On Miki's canvas, the exact way it had been in the dream, in the same bloody scarlet, was the word.

_iNSaNiTY._

Rin stared, eyes widening until her irises were mere dashes of blue in white, and then everything went black.

**AN: And...a _really_ short chapter ensued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The original draft of this was deleted(accidentally), so you have to deal with this crappy replacement!**

Rin woke up in a white bed, looking at a white ceiling.

Was anything in this place _not_ white?

"Oh, you're awake!"

She looked up, to see Lola standing there.

"Lola-sensei?" Rin asked. "What are you doing here?"

The black-haired woman smiled brightly. "I'm a trained doctor, as are many people here."

Rin frowned. "Can I leave now?"

"No."

"What?!"

Lola sighed. "You have to tell me why you fainted. If you have any medical conditions that I haven't been warned of, we need to know about it."

Rin frowned. "I _don't_ have any health problems, Lola-sensei. I was just startled."

"By what?"

"...a painting someone made."

"What was the painting of? Why did it scare you so much that you fainted?" Lola's violet eyes focused almost like lasers on Rin's blue ones. "Tell me, Rin..."

"It wasn't really a painting. It was..."

"What?"

"Miki painted it. It was just one word."

"And what was that word?"

_"Insanity."_

"Really." Lola smiled. "Well, I'm almost certain there's nothing for you to worry about there. Nothing."

"What?"

"It's just...something Miki says. _iNSaNiTY."_

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It would be invading Miki-san's privacy. If you really want to know, ask her for yourself."

Rin almost shuddered. "Never mind."

Lola frowned. "But why did you pass out? It isn't that scary...why did you pass out, then?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night, and didn't get much sleep."

"Yes, my brother told me that you were up in the middle of the night." There was an abrupt change in Lola's good-natured speech. "In an off-limits ward."

Rin was shocked into silence by the sudden coldness.

"Why was that?"

"I...uh...h-had to use the b-bathroom..." Rin's small hands fisted in the mattress. She had no idea what the consequences would be if she told about following Neru, but she knew that they wouldn't be good.

Lola smiled. "Okay. You can go to group therapy, it's in room 03-B."

As Rin left, Lola said one more thing.

"By the way, Neru-san sleepwalks."

Rin opened the white door.

Prima smiled at her. "Hello, Kagamine-san. It's nice to see you."

At that point, Miku charged for her.

"RIIIIIN-CHAN!" The older girl hugged her tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

"Get off her!"

Yuki's voice was terrified.

Miku frowned. "Yuki-chan, what's the matter?"

Yuki clutched at her head. "Getoffhergetoffhergetoffher..."

Miku slowly released her. "See, Yuki-chan? I'm off of her now?"

Yuki trembled, tears dripping from her eyes. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."

Gumi patted Yuki's back. "It's okay, Yuki-chan..."

Rin stared at them in shock.

Prima smiled at her. "No matter what treatments Yuki has, she still has these...moments, Rin-chan. Please sit down."

Nervously, the blonde sat down between Neru and Haku.

Prima smiled at her. "As the others have all heard each other's stories, I think it would be for the best if you were to talk right now."

"A-About what?"

"Why you're here."

Rin fisted her hands again, her sharp fingernails biting into the soft flesh of her palms. "D-Do I really need to talk about that?"

Rei rolled his eyes. "It _is_ a psychology session, you know..."

Prima cast a glance at Rei. "Kagene-san is right. You have to tell what brought you into here."

Rin bit her lip. "It was depression."

SeeU frowned, playing with a strand of her blonde hair. "Really? Like with Meiko-san?"

"What are you implying, Goyang*-san?" Prima's voice was like ice.

"Nothing." SeeU said flatly. "I just..." She sighed. "Nothing."

Prima smiled, abruptly changing from her earlier manner. "Of course. SeeU-san, have you been having your nightmares again?"

SeeU frowned, hands in her lap. "A-Ah...no."

"Nightmares?" Rin asked.

"I-I was..." SeeU stared at her feet. "I don't really want to talk about it, okay?"

Rin almost shouted at the platinum blonde girl in frustration, but remained silent.

Meiko, however, was not so kind. "Idiot." she muttered.

SeeU gasped.

Miku glared at her, rising to her feet. "You take that back now!"

"What?"

"You. Take. It. Back."

Kaito grabbed Miku's arm. "Stop that!"

"She insulted SeeU." Miku's voice was as sweet as ever, but there was a dark undertone. "She shouldn't have done that."

Meiko glared at the tealette. "I just said she was being an idiot. Am I not allowed to fucking tell the truth now?"

Miku leapt at the brunette, hands wrapped around the other girl's throat.

Rin gasped.

SeeU curled into a fetal position, hands over her ears.

Haku grabbed Miku's shoulders, shouting something unintelligible at her.

Yuki trembled, eyes glassy.

A small scream erupted from Rui's mouth, and she clung to Rei.

Neru just stared blankly at the whole scene, not seeming to notice anything.

Gumi, Luka, and Gakupo just panicked indiscriminately.

Kaito grabbed Miku, trying to drag her off of Meiko.

Prima seemed unnaturally calm, dialing into a walkie-talkie. "Hello? Al? We need you to tranquilize Miku..."

During the chaos, Rin glanced at Miki.

The redhead was staring at the two, a beatific smile on her face, and giggling.

After the attack, they were all sent to the 'rec room'.

It seemed to be actually a rather nice place, and Rin sat on a couch and watched the others.

Neru stared at the wall, in the same daze she had been in all day, while Luka and Gakupo made out on a couch. Gumi and Miki were talking in a corner.

Kaito, on the other side of the large room, smiled at Meiko, wrapping his scarf around her neck. She looked down at her feet and walked away.

Rin's hands fisted, but she said nothing.

_iNSaNiTY._

What did it mean? Why did no one act like there was anything wrong?

A girl had just been throttled, and the most anyone reacted to it was by giving her a scarf.

She had to find out. She _had_ to...

_Neru sleepwalks._

That night, Rin didn't take the sleeping pills.

She stared at the ceiling.

Rin's eyes had quickly become used to the darkness, but Neru had stayed completely immobile.

All right, perhaps that was just normal...

Footsteps outside.

Quietly, she opened the door.

SeeU walked down the hall, platinum hair floating behind her.

Rin watched until she'd gone out of sight, then snuck into the hall.

It was as dark during the night as it was gleaming during the day. Strange...

The hospital was certainly a place of polar opposites.

Footsteps behind her.

Rin whirled around, ready to fight.

She stopped, eyes wide in shock.

"You..."

* A shortening of Korean for cat, which is goyang-i. See! Google Translate _can_ help you with some things!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Time for more of the brainfuck that this story has been happily delivering!**

**By the way, there are some characters whose past will probably not be developed on. Should I try to write another story to give their backstories?**

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating much, evil parents turning off internet at night and all.**

Rin stared at the boy.

He wasn't Len. That much, at least, she was able to deduce.

The boy's hair was like Len's, but loose instead of in the ponytail he had always kept it in. A bandage covered one of his golden eyes, and he was wearing loose light blue pajamas.

He pressed his hand over her mouth and dragged her to the side.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

The brown-haired guard that had come in to subdue the riot walked past them, as they hid in the shadows.

Once he was gone, the boy took his hand away from Rin's mouth.

"Hello."

Rin stared at him in fear and shock.

"My name's Oliver. Can you talk? She couldn't. The Hanging Clown died before anything could be said..."

Rin blinked. "What?"

"Patient Kasane Teto. The Hanging Clown. The Failure. The Unreal Diva." He paused. "The Joker."

Rin backed away from him. "Was that...the one who died? In Neru's room?"

"The Childish Girl. Yes."

Rin paused. "...What am I, if that's what you call Neru?"

He smiled. "The Fourth Alice."

"Alice?"

"She won't let me tell you about the cards." His golden eye was serious.

Rin nodded nervously. "Okay...um, is there anything else you have to tell me?"

"Nee-san doesn't like you. She thinks you're evil." He smiled. "That's what they call you."

"Evil..."

"They'll miss me." He smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Heart. You should leave; they'll find you otherwise. The Childish Girl is a good protector."

Rin opened the door.

Neru's long hair was fanned out around her.

She snorted. _Good protector?_

Sighing, the blonde girl got into her bed.

She heard footsteps at the door, and quickly closed her eyes tightly.

The footsteps quickly walked away.

That morning, SeeU was in the same state as Neru had been.

Rin frowned. "Um...why are people always so tired?"

Silence.

The rest of the table (except SeeU) looked at her in shock.

A small smile passed across Meiko's face, but everyone else looked horrified.

Kaito crossed his arms. "I don't see what you're talking about."

Neru smiled. "Maybe _you're_ a little tired, Rin?"

As the rest of the group began to talk, Rin glared at them.

She knew they knew something.

Meiko seemed to have liked what she said...

After class, Rin walked up to Meiko.

"Meiko-san."

The brown-haired girl glared at her. "What do you want, Kagamine?"

"I need to talk to you. About this place."

The red-eyed girl stared at her.

Rin took a deep breath. "A-About the cards."

Meiko gasped and backed away from her. "H-How...how do you know?!"

"Wha-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Meiko's eyes flamed red as her hands drew Rin's collar closer to her. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I-I don't...know that much..."

Meiko gritted her teeth. "What do you know?"

"I'm the Heart...that's all..." Rin stammered.

Meiko smiled, letting her down. The brown-haired girl embraced Rin.

Rin stared at her in shock. "M-Meiko-san?!"

Quickly, Meiko drew back from her. "Don't find out anything more. Don't."

As the brunette walked away, she shot a glance at Rin. "Especially not about the Spade."

Rin was left in the hallway, staring after the girl in shock.

That night, Rin snuck out again.

She had to find him...the bandaged boy.

"Hi, Rin-chan!"

The voice was just a whisper, but Rin fell back onto the ground.

Miki giggled, picking Rin up by her hands. "Watch! Watch!"

Luka walked down the hallway, her hair fluttering like a long dress behind her.

Miki sang a little song. _"The unneeded meaning, from start to end. To the disappearance of this soul...Who remembers characters? From the windows of madness, goodbye..."_

Rin stared at her.

_"He-e-e-e-ello-o-o-o-o myself, Ha-a-a-a-aven't we-e-e-e-e met before? Go-o-o-o-o-o-odbye you-ou-ou-ou-ourself, so-o-o-o-o-o wa-a-a-a-a-ant to talk?" _Miki's grin widened. "So, want to talk, Rin?"

Rin trembled. "Uh...do you know about the cards?"

Miki laughed. _"Joker, a girl on the verge of tears..._ I'm the Joker, Rin! They thought it was the Hanging Clown, but it's me! Joke's on them, get it?" She paused. "The Joker's not the Joker, though."

Rin stared at her. "Wh-What?"

"And, I can tell you just fine!"

Miki's smile turned darker.

"No one will ever listen to a Daughter of Evil, right, Rin?"

**AN: Yeah, I know, WUT.**

**Just when you thought it couldn't get weirder...**

**BTW, from now on, I am asking you to spot every reference. Count them! Trade them in for swell prizes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, this is going to be a change from the others.**

**Namely, it's in Miki's POV.**

**Naturally, the narration will be unreliable, to say the least.**

The Fourth Alice backed away from Miki, her eyes huge in her small face.

The redhead laughed. The fourth one was very cute, even if she was the daughter of evil.

"What do you mean!?"

Miki smiled. Alices really weren't smart, were they? The First Alice was a mindless slave of the Queen, the Second Alice was just the same as her, the Third Alice was too focused on herself being happy to notice what was wrong, and the Fourth Alice was already gone.

"ANSWER ME!"

The Fourth hadn't been so...proactive since she had gotten here. Maybe she was finally realizing things!

_You should try to help her._ SF-A2 said to her.

"Awww, SF-A2! You know that they'd be really mad at me if that happened!" Miki smiled brightly at the red-haired girl. "And then they'd be really angry..." Miki's eyes darkened.

_Don't you hate the Queen?_

"Yeah! But..." Miki smirked. "I know that I can't really do anything. She controls the others. You know what happened to the First Alice, SF-A2."

SF-A2 frowned. _Be careful._

She disappeared.

The Fourth Alice stared at her in shock, pressed against the wall.

Miki giggled. "Awww, what's wrong?" She walked towards her, drawing out a strand of her short hair. "Are you scared of me? Do you think I'm...iNSaNe?"

A small squeak was all that came out of the blonde's mouth.

"It's a funny thing, isn't it? iNSaNiTY? I know I'm iNSaNe, but do you, Daughter of Evil?" Miki twisted the golden strand between her fingers. "But you know, they tried to make me SaNe. They thought SaNiTY would make me happy. Because iNSaNiTY isn't a nice thing to them! THEY HATED ME!"

_Miki stared at the psychologist._

_"She says that..." The magenta-haired man frowned. "She sees a girl who looks just like her, and calls her SF-A2..."_

_Miki nodded. "SF-A2's nice. She yells at the others a lot, and stops Black Rock Shooter. Black Rock Shooter is really mean. She hates everyone."_

_The two adults stared at their child._

_"What do you mean, Miki?" the brown-haired man said in worry._

_The blonde woman standing next to him frowned. "Look, Dr. Kasane, we didn't come here for you to explain our daughter's hallucinations. We need you to_ cure her."

_Miki looked at her mother, the navy blue plush star that had been lying on the floor cradled in her arms. "What do you mean, 'cure me', Mommy? I'm fine."_

_The woman's fists clenched. _

_The doctor looked back and forth between them. "Hiyama-san, we have issued her a prescription."_

_"It doesn't work!" the man burst out with. "Nothing fucking works!"_

_"Please, not in front of her! She's six!"_

_"I'll swear if I want to, dammit! Nothing works, nothing! One prescription worked for a few days, but then it...stopped!"_

_Miki clutched the star harder._

_The woman brought her opinion in. "Dr. Kasane, if you keep acting like this-"_

_"If I want you to treat your daughter with fucking decency, I will say it!"_

_"Don't tell me how to parent my own daughter!" The woman grabbed Miki by the collar. "Come on, Miki. We're leaving. And I am calling this off."/_

"A-Ah..." Rin trembled in fear.

Miki smiled slowly. "Do you know when I was first in a mental institution? I was seven at the time."

_They had said that it was just a hospital, like the one Miki went to when she had jumped off the roof after SF-A2 had flown away and she had wanted to follow her._

_Miki didn't feel like she was sick, and it definitely didn't hurt as much as it had when she jumped off the roof._

_Now, she was just sitting on a bed._

_The door opened._

_"Who're _you?_" the older girl asked her in confusion._

_"Miki! They said you're my roommate!"_

_The sixteen-year-old crossed her arms. "You're a little kid!/ _Dios...*_they expect me to room with a five-year old!?"_

_"I'm _seven. _And what does Dios mean?"_

_The older girl rolled her eyes._

_"You look a little like Piko!" Miki grinned. "Isn't that right, SF-A2?"_

Yes, she does. A little. He's less annoying, though. _The red-haired girl crossed her arms._

What are you talking about?! _Piko sputtered._ She's a girl!

_Miki snickered. "And that changes?"_

_Piko's entire face flushed up to the tips of his ears._ I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!

_Black Rock Shooter just smirked at them all._ You disgust me. Miki, why haven't you gotten rid of those losers already?

_While they had been talking, the girl had been backing away more and more, her face twisted in fear. "_M-M-Manténgase alejado de mí!"**

_Miki stared at the girl in shock. "What's wrong?"_

_"You...you're one of_ them, _aren't you?!_ Demente***!"

_The girl ran out of the room._

"iNSaNe. I'm iNSaNe. Or, as that girl who was with me then would put it, DeMeNTeD. CRaZY. You understand?"

_Miki walked up to the doctor-Gumo, as his nametag read._

_She'd been in the institution for three years now._

_"Nakajima-sensei?"_

_"Yes, Miki-chan?"_

_Miki smiled. "Are Mommy and Daddy coming to visit me this year?"_

_As the years had worn on, Kiyoteru and Lily Hiyama had begun to visit their daughter less and less. Now, on this visiting day, the family who had signed her in were nowhere to be found._

_Gumo sighed. "Maybe. I hope they will..."_

_As the day wore on, no one visited._

_Black Rock Shooter smirked._ Look who isn't here, Miki-chan. Parents don't care anymore?

_Her small fists clenched. "Shut up!"_

_Gumo turned to her, worried._

_Miki bit her lip. "I-It's just Black Rock Shooter again."_

_Gumo nodded. "Okay."_

_Miki wanted to hit herself. She knew by now that she couldn't talk about SF-A2 and Piko and Black Rock Shooter to anyone. Gumo-sensei was better than the others, but..._

_Piko sighed._ I liked it better when you talked to us more.

_She smiled and took his pale hand. "That's okay, Piko. I still like you."_

_He frowned, looking at the floor. _I know...

_SF-A2 glared at him. _Stop it now, Piko. You're making her sad.

_Black Rock Shooter sneered at the two of them._ You two are pathetic. I know Miki loves me, and I'm not afraid to show it. _The dark-haired girl rubbed her barely-covered chest on Miki's back, caressing the redhead's cheek._

_Miki's cheeks heated. "Get away from me, Black Rock Shooter!"_

Huh? _The dark-haired girl caressed her shoulder._ You think that this is bad for me to do?

_"N-NO! GO AWAY!"_

_People were beginning to stare at Miki as she sunk to her knees, flailing at her hallucinations._

_"GO AWAY! STOP TOUCHING ME!"_

_Tears began to drip from her eyes._

_"S-Stop it..."_

Miki bent down towards Rin's forehead, in that second enjoying the terror in Rin's crystal blue eyes. "Rin-chan, have you ever been in love with anyone? I have."

"Wh-What does this have to do with anything?" Rin stammered.

"I want you to know. Alice was iNSaNe, and so you ought to know what iNSaNiTY is. All the other Alices know. So, what do you think love is like, Rin?"

_Years had gone by, and now Miki was fourteen._

_She sat on the other bed of the room, as Clara had now left._

_Piko sat next to her, his head leaning on her shoulder._

_Miki turned to him. "Piko?"_

Yes?

_"What do you think love is like? You know...uh..." Miki looked down at her feet, blushing._

_Piko blushed as well. _Uh...I don't know.

_Miki sighed. "Piko?"_

What?

_"Do you love me?"_

_Piko's face turned even more red._ M-Miki! What are you talking about?!

_Miki twisted a lock of her cherry-colored hair around one pale finger. "Y-You know, like Gumo-sensei says he loves his wife, the way that Mommy and Daddy said they loved each other..."_

He's a figment of your imagination. All of us are. _SF-A2 whispered. _When you want us to love you, we will love you.

_She ignored the other girl's voice, and looked at Piko questioningly._

A-Ah, I don't know... _Piko's face was almost indistinguishable from a tomato._ We've known each other for a long time...

_Miki paused.****_

**"Gumo-sensei, why aren't they here?" Miki waited by the doors for her parents to come in.**

**He sighed.**

**"Gumo-sensei?"**

**"Miki, they aren't going to come.**

_"Let's try and find out."_

_Her lips met the hallucination's._

"You know what happened to the boy?"

_Black Rock Shooter caressed Miki's face. _You like me better than him, don't you?

_Miki shrunk away from her touch. "B-Black Rock Shooter? What are you doing?"_

YOU LIKE ME BETTER, DON'T YOU?! _Black Rock Shooter shouted at her. _Why were you with him?! You hate Piko! I hate Piko! He's evil! Evilevilevilevilevil!

_Miki's hands fisted. "STOP IT, BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!_

YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU HATE HIM!

_Piko stood there, his eyes filled with worry._ Black Rock Shooter, what are you doing?

YOU HATE HIM! YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE!

_Miki's hands were pressed to her ears, as she screamed wordlessly, sinking to her knees._

HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!

_Piko's hands curled into fists._ Stop it!

_Black Rock Shooter's hands curled into fists and a maniacal grin spread across her face as a gun materialized in her hands._

I'll show you just how much you hate him!

_The rifle turned towards Piko._

_"STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!"_

_Tears ran down Miki's face, as she grabbed Black Rock Shooter's ankle._

_BANG._

Miki giggled. "He died."

* God...

**S-S-Stay away from me!

***Insane

**** Flashback...within a flashback...

So, I heard you like flashbacks...

**AN: O.O**

**U-Uh...r-r-review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, so all my chapter drafts were deleted, dammit.**

**So, I decided to work on this sort-of popular fic!**

**Now, this chapter, it's back to Rin!...well, halfway.**

Miki's smile stretched from ear to ear, her hands resting on Rin's shoulders.

"Get...get away..." Rin whispered.

Miki giggled. "What's the magic word?"

"_What?"_

"What is it?"

"P-Please?"

Miki drew back, her maniacal smile turning into it's usual cheerful grin.

"Of course! You can go back now!"

"O-Okay..."

Miki suddenly cupped Rin's face in her hands.

"Your eyes are very pretty, Rin. So blue..."

Rin shrunk back. "Wh-What are you talking about, Miki-san?"

"So very, very pretty. I wish my eyes were still this pretty. People would like me then. Do you like me, Rin?"

"Ah..."

"Do you?"

Rin was silent.

Miki sighed. "Okay. It's nothing new, anyway. See you tomorrow!" She waved at Rin cheerily, and ran off.

Rin stood there, silent.

Cautiously, she touched one of her eyes.

The next day, Rin walked downstairs determined not to look at Miki.

She noticed that despite Luka's blank blue eyes, she was still holding Gakupo's hand.

Strangely, the violet-haired boy looked almost relieved...no, definitely relieved.

After all, he _was_ making out with Miki.

Luka didn't notice this at all, somehow.

Rin had been staring at the spectacle for several seconds before a nail tapped her on the shoulder.

Miku giggled. "Great boyfriend, huh?"

Neru raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even think you were capable of sarcasm until now, Hatsune. I obviously underestimated you."

Rin stared at them both. "Could you please explain what the fuck I am watching? Gakupo and Luka were constantly with each other...and now..."

Neru smirked. "Well, you see, it's quite a sordid tale...Gakupo wasn't exactly put in here for his dependability, you know."

Rin stared at her. "What are you /talking/ about? And why is Luka not noticing anything?"

At that, the lighthearted conversation suddenly ceased.

Miku twirled a strand of her teal hair around her finger. "Um...Maybe she didn't get enough sleep? That's it. Yeah."

Neru nodded. "Definitely."

Rin stared at them, and then walked off.

This was...just odd. Things like these should be noticed...

Was everyone in here on on whatever the secret was?

Was Rin the next victim? Was she the one who was meant to walk down that hallway, eyes blank, next?

Her hands curled into fists, nails digging into the soft flesh of her palms.

She was not going to let this happen.

She sat down next to Meiko at the far end of the table. "Hello, Sakine-san." Her voice was icy.

Meiko glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Rin put her hands on her hips.

"Why-"

Rin smirked. "How would you take to them all knowing about you being the Spade?"

Meiko stood up, lunging at her. "YOU LITTLE BITCH, I'LL KILL-"

"Meiko-san, you might want to calm down." Kaito rested his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"LET ME GO, DAMN YOU!" Meiko struck out at the blue-haired boy, knocking him backwards. "I'LL KILL HER!"

Rin stared at her in sheer terror, sinking to her knees.

_We have to kill her!_

_That little bitch..._

Meiko charged at her, hitting her across the face, and knocking her backwards.

_What?! How is she this strong?_

Meiko hit her in the shoulder, and then pinned her to the ground.

Rin gasped for breath. There was no way that Meiko could be this strong, it didn't make any _sense_, it shouldn't hurt this much! She'd been through so much worse...

Meiko grinned. "Oh, does this hurt?" She bent down towards Rin's face and whispered in her ear.*

"You do know what being the Spade entails, _right,_ Heart?"

Rin grabbed onto Meiko's shoulders, shoving the older girl away from her. "Get away from me!"

Meiko grinned, and slammed Rin to the ground.

(Miku)

The teal-haired girl ran out of the cafeteria.

She had to find that security guard and tell him what was happening...she had to...

She ran into someone.

_"What the hell?!" _It was the blond doctor-'Leon', or so his nametag identified him.

"Ah...what?" Miku asked. "I don't understand...I don't speak English...I speak German, though! _Ich sagte: 'Ich spreche Deutsch!'_**"

"No, I understood you the first time. What's happening?"

Miku took a deep breath. "Rin'sintroubleMeiko'scorneredherandisbeatingherup Ineedyoutohelp!"

He nodded. "Okay. But...I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Stand still."

Miku, confused, complied.

A syringe jabbed her arm, and darkness engulfed her.

Miku opened her eyes in a sterile white room.

Restraints held her to the metal chair she sat in, and her hair had been released from its normal restraints.

"Wh-What? What's going on?"

Prima was standing in front of her. "Shouldn't you know that, Club? Or should I say, Kaiko?"

*Yes, I know how much Les Yay is happening. It's actually impressive. And it's just going to get worse. Probably with others.

** I said 'I speak German!'

**AN: Well, the plot's certainly escalating.**

**Everything...well, a good deal of it...will be explained next chapter.**

**Well...maybe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: (^** $)( #*^#*(#* )(&$.**

**That censored bit? My reaction to the delete of the draft of this chapter.**

**:**

**That is my pissed-off face.**

**I loved that draft.**

**And it was the second one, too(the first one was a flashback to Miku's childhood).**

**This is going to be possibly gory.**

Miku glanced at Kaito, and then back to Prima.

"K-Kaiko? What do you mean? My name's Miku. Hatsune Miku. Not Kaiko."

Prima smiled. "Still undercover, Shion-kun."

The blue-haired boy smiled, then leaned over, ruffling her hair.

"You'll be fine soon, Kaiko. We'll all be okay. They already found another Club."

Prima smiled.

"Mei-chan's coming, and then we'll all be okay! We just need to find a Diamond!" He grabbed her hand, a smile spreading across his face. "Kaiko, we'll be safe. We'll be together again."

"My name's Miku."

"You don't have to pretend any more." He leaned over, embracing her. "We'll be safe. Together, again."

She felt tears soaking into her face.

_Shion-san...why is he crying?_

"Together again...and you'll be all better...everyone will be there. Kaiko..."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying..."

Prima clicked her tongue. "Much as it is a heartwarming reunion, get off your sister."

"I'm not his sister!"

"Fetch Spade. Find the Heart. Bring us Club, as well."

Kaito nodded. "Yes, Prima-sama. Goodbye, Kaiko."

After he left, Miku turned to the raven-haired woman.

"Look, Prima-sensei, I really am not Kaiko. I don't know who she is, but-"

Prima smiled. "You think I didn't know that?"

Miku blinked. "Wh-What?"

The raven-haired woman threw back her head, laughter overwhelming her. "Miku-chan, Kaiko Shion is dead. She died three years ago."

Upstairs, the other people in the institute were getting worried.

Gakupo had actually stopped trying to get in Miki's pants, and was pacing the room.

"Did _anyone_ see why they started fighting?"

Rui shook her head.

Gumi crossed her arms. "Why the hell are you even getting so worked up? It was just a girlfight."

"Miku disappeared." Yuki whispered.

"Yeah? So what? She could just be in her room."

"She-"

The door opened.

"Sonika-sensei?" Gakupo asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to have a rather important meeting with Tonio-sensei."

Kaito walked down the hallway, until he saw the room.

_305._

He opened the door.

"Mei-chan."

The brown-haired girl looked at him, hair obscuring part of her flat red eyes.

"What do you want?"

"It's time."

She stood up.

"After you." he gestured.

She began to walk towards him, but stopped.

"Kaito."

"What?"

She bit her lip. "You...she..."

"What?"

The brown-haired girl grabbed Kaito's shoulders, dragging him closer to her.

"Kaito. She's lying. You are the Diamond. You're going to die."

He stared at her in shock.

And then, a slow smile spread across his face.

"Why should I care?"

She shook his shoulders. "Because you're going to die! It's going to be slow, and when you're dead, you'll be back, but you'll be a monster. Evil." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You'll be like me."

He laughed.

She stared at him in shock.

"Mei-chan, you don't understand. No matter what happens...no matter what I am put through...if Kaiko lives, if Kaiko can be happy, then I will be happy. That's all that matters. All of it."

She stared at him, frozen.

The group followed Sonika down the hallway.

Rui bit her lip.

Miki was gone now, too.

She was terrified.

She grabbed her brother's hand as they walked down the corridor.

Sonika smiled as she opened the door.

"Welcome! Come right in!"

The group followed in.

Rei and Rui looked at each other.

Each knew that something horrible was going to happen.

But, as long as they were together, they would be safe.

Rin lay in the hospital wing, pressing an icepack to her cheek.

It didn't make sense, people shouldn't be able to hit like that...

The door opened.

"Kaito-san?"

The blue-haired boy nodded. "Rin-san, we're going."

"What are we doing?"

He smiled. "You need to meet with Prima."

She nodded, getting out of the bed.

She opened the door, and-

"Meiko?!"

The brown-haired girl crossed her arms. "Don't overreact. You need to come with us."

Biting her lip, the blonde walked after them.

They walked on and on, to the restricted area door.

Meiko put a hand on it, and it swung open.

Rin stared into the dark corridor.

Meiko smiled. "Don't tell me you're afraid of monsters?"

_Isn't that a bit childish?_

Rin stiffened. "It..."

"Whatever."

The three walked down the corridor.

Until, they finally saw something.

Meiko and Kaito smoothly halted.

The test tube was giant, dominating the hallway.

She'd seen these kind of things on the news.

It was what they used to create artificial life forms, but none of them had been this size.

After all, they were only to create hamsters and such.

In the center of this one was a human, tubes attached to his arms and legs.

And his face was far too familiar.

"Len?"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, so I am planning on finishing this. (Holy shit, WUT?!)**

**By the way...bees.**

Rin stared at the figure suspended in the test tube.

She felt her knees weaken in shock, and dropped to the ground.

_Len._

_Len._

Len.

_The small blonde girl glared at her brother. "I told you to get me down!"_

_He smiled at her. "Why should I?"_

_She glared at him. "LEEEEENN!"_

_He sighed. "Okay, Rin-chan. Just stay put there and I'll come up."_

_The boy grabbed onto the rough tree bark, digging his hands in until he reached the branch._

_Rin grabbed his hand._

_"Couldn't you just climb back down?"_

_"I-I was...scared..." _

_"Well, don't worry. You have me."_

_She smiled, and climbed down with him._

_"Len? Are you always going to help me like that?"_

_"Always."_

Len.

_Len._

Prima smiled at Miku. "Shion Kaiko died in a terrorist attack. Kaito, her older brother, thinks she didn't die, and so he was sent here."

Miku blinked. "Then...why..."

"Why did I say you were her? I convinced him that you were disguised as one of the inmates here. Your hair color was the closest. And, with that, he became determined to find a replacement for your position as Club."

"...That can't happen, can it."

Prima laughed. "Isn't it delightful! With that little straw, the Diamond will be just where I want him."

"And the Club? What happens to the Club?"

"Well, you see..."

Prima smiled.

"That's part of making the Diamond."

_Rin smirked at the green-haired girl. "Nana, did you actually bring that in to school?"_

_Nana clutched her arms to her chest. "Y-Yes..."_

_"What, are those _sparkly caterpillars? _And is that..." She opened the notebook. "Oh, look. A picture of_ Ren. _Are those hearts around it, too?"_

_Nana's face turned red. "A-Ah..."_

_"How _precious."

_"Give it back!"_

_"Why should I?" She opened the page. "48? Your math skills need some work, sweetie..."_

_Nana grabbed at it. "I told you to give it_ back!"

_"Don't see any reason. You reeeeaaally like Ren, don't you?"_

_"GIVE IT BACK!"_

_Nana lunged at Rin, but felt a hand holding her back._

_"You can't."_

_Len held the green-haired girl by the neck of her collar._

_"Why?! Len, you're a decent kid! Why the hell do you/ help her?!"_

_"Because she's my sister."_

Lola stepped up to the microphone and began to speak.

"Now, I'm sure you all know about the special treatments you get."

There was a murmur of assent.

"Do you know what they're _for?"_

Silence.

"Well, you see...have you ever heard of multidimensional theory?"

Neru raised her hand.

"Akita-kun!"

"It's the theory that there are hundreds of dimensions out there, each one having things evolving differently than they do here."

"Very good!" Lola clapped. "And that is what the projects are for. Finding someone with the right DNA for this. You see, all of the participants in Project ALICE must be damaged in an exact degree. However, alas, only two suits were created by us."

"Suits?" Rei asked.

"We were actually thinking of using you two, by the way. We had genetically engineered the Heart, but you two did seem perfect for it. How sad."

"What's so sad?"

"Project ALICE gives up the sanity of five subjects to travel to another world. You are excess."

Gakupo frowned. "And what happens to excess?"

"Execution."

_Kikaito smiled at Rin. "Hey."_

_She smiled sweetly at him. "Hi, Shion-kun*!"_

_"So, Len told me to go talk to you about the project..."_

_She smiled happily. "Of course, Shion-kun!"_

_He ruffled her hair. "So, what are we going to do?"_

_Rin stood on her tiptoes, looking into his golden eyes. "I don't know," she said, trying to make her voice as husky as possible. "But I do have some ideas..."_

_"Cool! What are they?"_

_Rin deflated. He was like a big puppy._

_Somehow, that made her even more attracted to him._

_"I didn't really have any..."_

_"Okay! See you later!"_

_She smiled, watching as he walked off._

_He would be hers._

_A few days later, Len came up to her, looking at the ground._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_Len sighed. "Rin...Kikaito has a girlfriend."_

_The blonde's voice was icy. "He does."_

_"Well, at least, a girl he's interested in."_

_"..."_

_"What?"_

_Rin smiled. "I am going to get rid of that little bitch."_

_The next day, Momo Momone found a death threat in her locker._

Rin was barely aware of Kaito's hand on her shoulder as the memories overwhelmed her.

_Rin began to solely target Momo, and the rest of the school did, too._

_It would be them next otherwise, so they had to._

_Kikaito was shocked._

_Uta, Momo's best friend(although many would swear that it was more) was the only one who was kind to her at all._

_Finally, Momone hung herself in the locker room._

_And the entire school knew Rin had done it._

_Anger._

_That was what everyone felt._

_Because, no matter how scared people were of Rin, she had killed someone._

_And they had to do something about it._

Kaito dragged Rin down the hallway, and she didn't notice.

_Rin hugged her knees to her chest._

_She knew what she had done._

_Len was the only person who even talked to her now._

_Everyone else...ignored her._

_The teachers didn't call on her in class._

_The students got rid of her desk._

_And she, more than anyone else, knew she had killed someone._

_Len opened the door._

_"Hey, Rin."_

_She ran towards him, holding him close._

_"L-Len..."_

_"Shh..."_

_"I...Len..."_

_She sobbed into his chest._

_"I'm sorry, Rin."_

_"You shouldn't be!"_

_She shoved him away._

_"L-Leave...just leave..."_

_He hugged her._

_"I'm not going to leave you, Rin."_

_She turned her tearstained face towards him. "Really?"_

_"Really."_

"Prima. We're coming in."

_"Len."_

_"Mmmmwha?"_

_She shook her brother's shoulder. "Len."_

_He turned. "Rin? It's three AM..."_

_"We need to go."_

_"Go where?"_

_"We can't stay here."_

_He nodded. "You want to run away."_

_"Yes...please..."_

_He took her hand. "Rin...Let me get dressed first."_

Prima smiled at the group.

_The two ran._

_Rin was happier than she'd been in months._

_She was leaving, she was leaving town, and she was with Len._

_They'd be together._

_No one would ever know..._

_And then there was the noise of a car rushing, and an awful wet thud._

_And then blood had stained Rin's clothes, the road, and the truck._

"Well, well...all of you are here...Ann. Release the other Heart. Project ALICE is about to get underway."

*Kikaito in this AU has no relation with Kaito.


	10. Chapter 11

**AN: Ridiculously short final chapter!**

Rin blinked.

"Len...that...was..."

Prima smiled. "Oh, Rin-chan."

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

Prima snapped her long red nails. "Spade."

Meiko's hands dragged the blonde back.

Prima smirked. "Never play cards against someone who has half the deck."

"GIVE LEN BACK!"

"I've taken him already."

There was silence.

Prima smiled. "Rin...do you know what you are?"

"What?"

"Who were your parents?"

"I...was adopted..."

Kaito blinked.

Miku grabbed the table.

Meiko was unmoved.

"_No..."_ Rin breathed.

"Rin...you aren't real. You're a little creation I made. Identical twins in all ways but gender are rather rare, after all..."

She grabbed the ground, wanting to anchor herself to something, anything.

"No..."

"You were the original. Len was grown from your DNA. We had spares, of course. Heart-2, come out."

The boy from the test tube walked in.

His long hair fell around his shoulders.

Rather than the sweatshirt he had been wearing when he died, he wore a simple white shirt with shorts underneath it.

His skin was pale as snow, and he was skinnier, but it was _Len,_ he was _there_, right in front of her.

Rin ran at him, arms outstretched.

She held him tightly.

"_Len..."_

He stared coldly at her.

"Get...away...from...me."

Gas flooded the auditorium.

As the others choked, Miki stood outside.

They would all die.

She knew that.

The redhead smiled, and headed downstairs to the experimentation room.

The doctors had left.

Miki smiled sadly.

"See you all soon!" She waved.

Rin collapsed to the ground.

_Get away from me._

Len.

"...Len?"

Prima smiled coldly at her. "What an...inconvienience you are. Fortunately, we have backups of you..."

_I'm not human._

_I'm...not._

Rin stood up.

"Good. I was hoping that."

She ran towards Prima, and wrapped her hands around her throat.

At that point, the door swung open.

"Hi!"

Miki waved brightly.

Prima smiled.

She pulled the trigger, the bullet shooting through Rin's skull.

"Get the other backup, Leon."

Miki clicked her tongue.

"RUN!"

She grabbed Miku's hand.

"You two, too! You need to go..."

Kaito blinked. "Miki? You're acting...sane."

"Hurry up and escape! Don't you know?"

Miku nodded. "We have to run."

Meiko looked back. "...We do."

Kaito blinked. "Kaiko..."

Miku took a deep breath. "They were going to kill me. I'm the Club..."

_He had better be happy at least..._

"...Onii-san."

Kaito stared at her, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Kaiko..."

Miki glared at them. "Even Miki says you need to-"

A bullet shot through the redhead's skull.

Miku stared at her in shock.

Someone...had just...

Prima smiled.

"Now, it's time to open the gates."

_Fin._

**Next: Dark Woods Circus**


End file.
